eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fra Mols til Skagen
|conductor = Frede Ewert|position = 5th|points = 92|previous = Under stjernerne på himlen|next = Stemmen i mit liv|image = Dk95.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Fra Mols til Skagen '(translation: "From Mols to Skagen") was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Aud Wilken. The song is a love ballad, with Wilken singing about her desire to be with her lover – she asks him, for example, to let her know train times so that she can be with him. The title of the song comes from her description of the breadth of her feelings about him: "From Mols to Skagen I'm missing you". Mols is the name of a district in east Mid Jutland, while Skagen is Denmark's northernmost town (in North Jutland), so the two locations are not in fact vastly far apart (about 170 km as the crow flies). It was performed nineteenth on the night, following Sweden and preceding Slovenia. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 92 points. Lyrics |-| Danish= La’ mig vide hvornår Alle togene går For jeg vil vågne hos dig Nu har sneen låst mig Kun en vinter herfra Kold og frysende klar Send mig dine tanker For mit hjerte banker Fra Mols til Skagen, fra Mols til Skagen Fra Mols til Skagen, jeg savner dig Og dine silkelagner Og morgenmad på blå altaner Der findes ingen vilde svaner Så længe sneen daler Du var det hele for mig Nu’ jeg stille og bleg Du er solens kejser Mine drømme rejser Fra Mols til Skagen, fra Mols til Skagen Fra Mols til Skagen, jeg savner dig Og dine silkelagner Og morgenmad på blå altaner Der findes ingen vilde svaner Så længe sneen daler Silkelagner Og morgenmad på blå altaner Der findes ingen vilde svaner Så længe sneen daler Silkelagner (Fra Mols til Skagen) Og morgenmad på blå altaner (Fra Mols til Skagen) Der findes ingen vilde svaner Så længe sneen daler |-| Translation= Let me know when All the trains are leaving ‘Cause I want to wake up with you Now the snow has incarcerated me Just a winter away Cold and clear as ice Send your thoughts to me ‘Cause my heart is pounding From Mols to Skagen, from Mols to Skagen From Mols to Skagen, I’m missing you And your silky sheets And breakfast on blue balconies There will be no wild swans As long as this snow keeps falling You were everything to me Now I am quiet and pale You are the Emperor of the Sun My dreams are soaring From Mols to Skagen, from Mols to Skagen From Mols to Skagen, I’m missing you And your silky sheets And breakfast on blue balconies There will be no wild swans As long as this snow keeps falling Silky sheets And breakfast on blue balconies There will be no wild swans As long as this snow keeps falling Silky sheets (From Mols to Skagen) And breakfast on blue balconies (From Mols to Skagen) There will be no wild swans As long as this snow keeps falling Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995